Losing Grip
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Rated PG because I mentioned alcohol. But, besides that...it's nothing bad. Just a songfic on how Stacy left Test and moved on.


Author's Note: Another Stacy/Test songfic! Wow, I just like writing about them and all the songs I listen to seem to relate to them. Anyways, don't sue because I don't own anything. The song is "Losing Grip" and that is by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy and don't forget to send in all your wonderful reviews.  
  
*Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real,  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
  
Why did you turn away?*  
  
It was another day of Stacy Keibler's relationship with Andrew Martin, also known as Test. The couple had been going out for a couple of months when Test began to grow distant from her, pulling away quickly from her hugs and kisses. At first, she thought it was nothing and brushed it off. 'Maybe he's just in a hurry...' She kept on telling herself, hiding her true feelings. She didn't want to discover the truth so she told her own self lies. One day, Stacy and Test were walking down the hallways of the arena and Stacy was holding onto Test. A couple of weeks before, he would've held onto her tight, never letting go. Now, he wanted his space and was trying to pry her arm off of his. They were dead silent. Two strangers would've had a better conversation than they would've had. He was never in the talking mood anymore. She sighed as he opened the door to their locker room, almost slamming the door in her face. She stopped it with her hand, brushing it off because she didn't want it all to end. Stacy began putting away her belongings, peeking out of the corner of her eye as she did so. She watched as Test sat in the corner, looking down at the ground. He wasn't paying any attention to her at all. She rose from her seat, leaving the room without him noticing it at all. She cringed at the sight of him ignoring her. It if had been just a month before, he would've asked her where she was headed to and would've asked if she wanted company. Not anymore. He hardly acted like she was alive. She opened the door, stepping out into the hall. Closing it, she whispered, "Why?" before walking off.   
  
Stacy Keibler was now in the hallways, when her mind began to fill up about thoughts of Test. They were so strong that she couldn't fight them off with lies. She spotted an empty corner at the end of the hallway. It was dark as she made her way over but, she just needed to be alone. Stacy sat on the ground, her hands on her knees as she placed her head against the wall.  
  
*Here's what I have to say,   
  
I was left to cry there,  
  
Waiting outside there,   
  
Grinning with a lost stare,  
  
That's when I decided...*  
  
The salty tears began to fill her brown eyes. Questions milled in and out of her mind.  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone,  
  
You, you need to listen,  
  
I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip,  
  
I'm in this thing alone.*  
  
Indeed she was. She didn't want to admit it but, Stacy Keibler was alone. Test was like an alien to her. They hadn't had a civil conversation in the last seven days. Instead, it was all replaced with arguements. One night, Test had come back to the hotel very late, leaving Stacy horribly worried about him. He hadn't called, or told somebody to tell her that he was going to be out. She stayed up until three in the morning, waiting for him. Finally, he had come back to the hotel and he was drunk. His face was red, his eyes bloodshot. She knew that he was probably out with his buddies, having a few drinks. But, she was still frightened. 'Did he get a safe ride back?' She pondered, as she sat on the bed, dressed for bed. He stumbled in, and managed to shut the door after a few tries. There was a tone of worry in her voice.  
  
"Why didn't you call?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.  
  
"I don't know." was his answer. Plain as day. She sighed and tried to get him undressed and ready for bed but, he kept on either putting moves on her or pushing her away. Normally, she wouldn't of have mind if he made moves on her, since they were boyfriend and girlfriend but, this time he was hammered and he needed some rest.  
  
"Test! Stay still. I'm trying to get you ready for bed." Stacy told him, as she started to unbutton his shirt. He gave her a drunken smirk and leaned in, kissing her. She was so disgusted that she pushed him away. He stumbled back a few steps. Stacy Keibler wiped her mouth. His breath smelled like beer. A lot of beer. The night ended with her just leaving him as he was and he crashed onto the bed. He spread himself out so that he took up the whole Queen sized bed. She sighed and took a pillow from the bed. Stacy threw it onto the floor and turned off the light. She then went to bed, on the floor.  
  
The memories stuck with her. She was still with him. But, why? He treated her like crap.  
  
*Am I just some chick you placed beside you, to take somebody's place?  
  
When you turn around, can you recognize my face?  
  
You used to love me,  
  
You used to hug me,  
  
But that wasn't the case.*  
  
Her mind also dawned on the much happier times. A few months back, Test had taken her out to a very romantic dinner at a fancy French restaurant and then the couple took a moonlight stroll along the streets of the city. The two had walked all the way to a beautiful park and watched the stars. There was a shooting star in the sky, and the two of them made wishes. Stacy's wish was to always have Andrew Martin love her. There must've been something in the air that night, because it sure as hell wasn't coming true.  
  
*Everything wasn't okay,  
  
I was left to cry there,  
  
Waiting outside there,  
  
Grinning with a lost stare,  
  
That's when I decided...*  
  
Stacy Keibler continued to cry in silence, biting her lip to keep from making any noise. Nobody had noticed her yet. Some people had walked by but, they hadn't seen her in the darkness. She felt afraid and alone. Without Test, she felt that she was falling apart. He had made her so happy. And she thought that she had made him happy. But, she was wrong. She no longer did. Stacy Keibler was nothing but a space filler to Andrew Martin.  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone,  
  
You, you need to listen,  
  
I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip,  
  
I'm in this thing alone.*  
  
Stacy thought about the time when she found an issue of Playboy magazine with Torrie Wilson on the cover in Test's duffel bag. What was that doing in there? Wasn't she enough for him?  
  
*Crying out loud,  
  
I'm crying out loud,  
  
Crying out loud,  
  
I'm crying out loud.*  
  
She had finally let go of her bottom lip and let the tears flow, along with the noise. But, still...nobody had heard her. Now, she felt invisible to the entire world. Stacy rose up from her seat, staring at the black wall infront of her. She felt like she needed to walk away but, she fell to the ground once again. Test was her strength. She felt like nothing without him.  
  
*Open your eyes,  
  
Open up wide.*  
  
No, it was time. Stacy stood up once again, this time not falling to the ground. She emerged from the darkness, walking through the hallways. The tears were diminishing with each step, as she began to hold her head up high.  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone,  
  
Why should I care?  
  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone,  
  
Why should I care?  
  
If you don't care then I don't care,  
  
We're not going anywhere.*  
  
Stacy made her way back into Andrew Martin's locker room, where she found him speaking to somebody on his cell phone. His back was turned to her and he was nodded. "Okay, I'll see ya then. Later, babe!" He said, shutting off his phone. 'Babe?' Stacy thought to herself, now frustrated. Andrew Martin turned around to see one of his girlfriends, Stacy Keibler standing at the door.  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone.*  
  
"Babe?" She questioned, as he began stammering as he tried to explain. Nothing came out but total junk. She placed her hand infront of his face. "I don't want to hear it. It's over, Test." Stacy Keibler stated, turning on her heel and walking away.  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
If you don't care then I don't care,  
  
We're not going anywhere.*  
  
But, Stacy Keibler was going somewhere. She was going to find true happiness. 


End file.
